The Strange Students Are Henry Jekyll And Edward Hyde
by awesomest99er
Summary: This is just the story of Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde told like they were in a high school boarding school. (Somehow Gabriel never has to do homework or anything. XD He has all the time to figure out about Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde.) I picked "horror" as a genre because that's what it says in the front of the book. Also the part about Jekyll's letters freaks me out...
1. Rich's Story

Gabriel Utterson walked to the cafeteria with his cousin, Jonas Enfield. They were both generally quiet students who preferred being in each other's company rather than large crowds. Gabriel only had a few friends, but he was fine and didn't care to talk to other people. Jonas stopped and looked out a window that overlooked the forested area around their boarding school.

"What is it, Jonas?" Gabriel asked. He glanced out the window but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Oh, it just reminds me of a really weird story. Do you want to hear it?" He glanced at his cousin skeptically, for Jonas had a lot of stories that he told Gabriel, and Gabriel might not want to hear another one.

Gabriel shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay it goes like this: About a week ago, I was walking outside. It was really late-"

"Why were you outside?" interrupted Gabriel.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied quickly. "You know how I like taking walks. Anyway. It was creepy being outside, in the dark, alone. Well, you know, I thought I was alone. Apparently not, 'cause there was a girl walking outside, and she was probably someone just starting this school. She looked pretty young. Maybe she was just really short...Well, anyway, she was walking outside, too. And there was one really creepy guy. He was kind of short, too, but he still towered over this girl. So, you know, that's why I was confused about her age. The two people were heading around the corner of the building, but on separate sides of it. So of course they bumped into each other when they were going to turn the corner, and guess what? The guy just stepped on the girl and kept walking! It was horrible!"

"What did you do?" Gabriel was clearly interested in the story, much to Jonas' relief.

"Well, I brought him back to the girl. She probably broke or sprained her ankle. I'm not sure. The guy called the nurse, but that's all." Jonas shook his head. "The nurse seemed terrified by him. I think he just brings out that reaction in everyone. He really freaked me out, too. I tried to ask him some questions 'cause he was very suspicious, but he just disappeared into a dorm room. Um...It was...Oh! Room forty-six. Yes. That's where he went."

Gabriel frowned. "What, uh, was the name of this guy? Or did you hear it?"

"Yes, I heard his name...I think...Well, I believe it was Edward Hyde."

"Oh my." Gabriel stared at the floor.

"What?" Jonas asked.

"Well, I know that my Henry Jekyll is in room forty-six. And I have heard a few rumors of this Edward Hyde. But he isn't Henry's room-mate!"

"Oh...That's creepy." Jonas cleared his throat. "Sorry for mentioning this. I didn't want to bother you."

Gabriel sighed. "It's okay. Come on. Let's go get some breakfast."


	2. Hastie Lanyon

**Hastie is a weird name. -_- Robert Louis Stevenson could have chose a better name...Ah well. ****WAIT! ****What if...Hastie Lanyon...Is related to Hastings from Poirot? ****Sorry for doubting your name choice, Robert Louis Stevenson!**

* * *

_If anyone knows who Edward Hyde is, _Gabriel thought, _it would be Hastie._

Hastie Lanyon, Henry Jekyll, and Gabriel Utterson were all friends ever since the sixth grade. Hastie knew almost everyone in the school, so Gabriel assumed Hastie would know who Edward Hyde was. Maybe he could give an insight to this weird situation.

When the last period ended, Gabriel went to Hastie's dorm room. Much to his luck, Hastie was already in there. (But he wasn't doing homework, for it was a Friday.)

"Hi Hastie," Gabriel said.

"Oh hi Gabe!"

Gabriel hated when Hastie called him that.

"How are you doing?" Hastie continued.

"Good." Gabriel nodded.

They chatted for a few minutes about normal things for a high school student to be talking about.

Gabriel decided to get to the point before they were too far from the subject. "Do you know anyone named Edward Hyde?"

Hastie considered this question. "No. I don't think I do, anyway. Why?"

"Well that guy went into Henry's dorm." Gabriel frowned. He'd hoped Hastie would know who he was. "Also he's practically evil. I thought that Henry might know him. And that you might, too. I guess not."

Hastie shook his head. "By the way, how is Henry? I don't see him very much."

"You don't? I thought that since you both love science, you would have a lot to talk about."

"Well, we did," Hastie replied thoughtfully. "But recently he's been acting...Weird...And he goes into the science room late and does some weird experiments. I mean, I know he's allowed to and he got the teacher's permission and all, but it's just so strange...And once there was an explosion!"

"I heard about that," Gabriel remarked. "I didn't know Henry was involved."

Hastie nodded. "Henry is getting so...unscientific, I guess. His experiments are really dangerous! I mean, he's still my friend...I care about if he's okay or not, but I don't want to talk to him much. Especially when he's doing science. That could just get dangerous!"

Gabriel sighed. He didn't like the idea that his friends had a fight.

Hastie looked at his watch. "Oh dang! I gotta get to acting class or I'll be late!"

"You're in acting?" Gabriel asked as he left.

Hastie nodded. "I'm in a play. You should come see it! It starts near the end of the school year!" He ran down the hallway.

Gabriel couldn't sleep later that night. He tossed and turned in his bed as he thought about Edward Hyde and Henry Jekyll.

"Ugh, why can't you go to sleep?" his room-mate, Lenard Guest, complained. He looked at Gabriel from the top bunk. "Somethin' bothering you?"

"Uh...No, nothing." Gabriel decided not to explain it. Even he didn't know why he was so nervous.

"Okay then. Sleep."

_I have to talk to this Edward dude! _Gabriel thought. _Tomorrow, then. If only I knew what class he was in...Or what his dorm was..._


	3. Edward Hyde

Gabriel waited outside of his friend's dorm after lunch. After a few hours, someone came towards the door. He was short with clothes that seemed to big for him. Also, even though it wasn't very cold outside, the teen had a black hoodie on. His hair was black, and his eyes were lifeless. Gabriel knew it was Edward Hyde.

Edward stopped at the door. "Um...Who are you?" His voice sent chills down Gabriel's spine.

"My name's Gabriel Utterson. Are you Edward Hyde?"

"Yeah..." Edward avoided Gabriel's gaze. "How do you know me?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I dunno, can you?" Edward replied sarcastically.

Gabriel ignored his comment. "Will you let me see your face?"

Edward hesitated. After a few seconds, he glared at Gabriel, who tried hard not to back down.

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Now I know what you look like. It could be useful."

"Yeah...Maybe it's good that we met. I'm in room fifty-three if you ever need me. Now...how do you know me?"

"Well, I know some of your friends."

"Who?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"There's Henry Jekyll," Gabriel answered.

"Henry Jekyll?" Edward laughed. His laugh was really creepy, and his eyes didn't even light up. He didn't seem happy at all. Then Edward went into the dorm and slammed the door behind him.

Gabriel hurried to the art room. Henry's room-mate, Poole (no one knew if that was his first name, middle name, last name, nick-name, or code name), was working on some art there. Gabriel had expected that, for Poole loved working on paintings. Poole wore a smock over his black shirt decorated to look like a tuxedo. Paint was smeared on his face and hands.

"Poole!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Hi Gabriel! What's wrong?" Poole put down his paintbrush and started wiping his hands with a towel that already had paint stains.

"Do you know Edward Hyde?"

Poole nodded. "He's Henry's friend. Why?"

"Should he be going in your room?"

"Oh, it's fine," Poole replied. "Henry said that since they're good friends, Edward should be allowed in there. He just stops by randomly, that's all. You know, Edward tells great stories." Poole frowned thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen Henry and Edward in the same room...Oh well."

"Have you seen Henry anywhere, by the way?" Gabriel asked.

Poole shook his head. "Sometimes it's like he vanishes out of thin air! I have no idea where he is. I think he goes into the woods or something like that."

"Strange," Gabriel replied. "Very strange..."


	4. Henry Jekyll

On Sunday, Gabriel went to Henry's room again. He knocked on the door.

Henry opened the door. "Hi Gabriel!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Henry!" Gabriel felt relieved that Henry was there and not Edward. "Can I come in?"

Henry nodded and moved out of his way. Gabriel looked at the paintings on the wall. All of them were made by Poole. Gabriel sat down on one of the chairs from the desk. Henry sat backwards on the other one. Gabriel was about to ask about Edward Hyde, but he noticed something odd on the desk.

"What's that?" Gabriel wondered. He was about to pick up the paper.

"Nothing!" Henry spluttered, grabbing the paper and stuffing it in back pocket. Gabriel did see a small bit of the page. It had some confusing equations on it._ Probably some science thing, _Gabriel thought._ Nothing suspicious at all._

"Can you tell me about this Edward Hyde?" Gabriel asked.

Henry nodded slowly. "He's a, uh, friend of mine. He just joined this year." Henry clearly chose his words carefully.

"Are you in the same class?"

"Um...Yes...He is. Yes. I wish I was in the same class as you and Hastie. How's Hastie doing, by the way? I don't see him anymore! I only saw him once when I accidentally caused that explosion. He said I was unscientific." Henry shook his head. "I can't believe him."

Gabriel knew Henry was just trying to change the subject. "Hastie's fine. I've heard an awful thing about Edward Hyde..." Gabriel told the story of how Edward stepped on the other student even though it was kind of gossip.

"I've, uh, heard about that," Henry replied. "But you don't really understand my position. It's...complicated."

Gabriel nodded, not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"Oh, Edward told me that you two met yesterday. Was he rude to you? Edward's a really difficult guy. I know that more than anyone else. I'm sorry if he was rude to you at all. 'Cause Edward probably won't apologize for anything. He's like that."

"It's okay. I don't really think he was rude."

Henry nodded. "But please don't go telling everyone else about him stepping on the girl. I don't want you to seem like someone who starts false rumors. I know that you were telling the truth, but other people might not think so. And Edward may not like that. He could get...violent."

"Okay. I'll try to remember that." Violent? What did he mean by that?


	5. The Fight

**Random fact: When I typed, "Are you helping him hide?", I accidentally put "Hyde" instead of "hide".  
**

* * *

A week later, everyone was shocked by a big fight that broke out. Danvers Carew, a popular honors student, was beaten up by none other than Edward Hyde. They knew that because some girl named Holly (who was in one of Edward's classes) saw the fight. Immediately she went to the principal. The nurse came to help Danvers, but when they returned, Edward Hyde was gone. Edward appeared to have been wiped off the face of the Earth. In his free time, Gabriel tried to help find him. He did learn that Edward was in all of Henry's classes, but he rarely showed up. He didn't join any after school activities. His room-mate said that Edward barely went into his dorm room. Gabriel thought it was all very peculiar. He visited Henry to see if he would have anything to shine light on the situation. Gabriel knocked on the door.

Poole answered. "Hi Gabriel!"

"Hi Poole. Is Henry here? I want to talk to him."

Poole nodded. "He's, uh, kind of sick."

"Oh! I can come back another time-"

"No, Henry said that he wanted to see you if you came."

Gabriel nodded and went through the door.

"I'm going to the art room," Poole whispered. He left.

Henry sat on the bed. He smiled weakly. "Hi Gabriel."

"I'm guessing you heard the news," Gabriel said.

Henry nodded. "It's awful. I can't believe him..."

Gabriel knew he was referring to Edward. "I'm just asking you this as a friend. Are you helping him hide?"

Henry shook his head. "No. I'm not friends with him anymore. I hate him. I'll never speak to him again. Trust me. You won't be hearing from Edward again."

"You sound very sure of yourself," Gabriel remarked.

"I got a note from Edward." Henry fished around in his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. He handed the note to Gabriel. "You can keep it. Maybe you'll know what to do. I don't trust myself anymore."

The note said that Edward ran away from the school, and stated that Henry shouldn't worry.

"Well...at least he's gone."

Henry nodded. "Yes. I suppose that's right."

"What should I do with this?"

"I don't know. You know a lot about...stuff like that. I trust you more than myself now."


	6. Lenard & The Note

Gabriel sat down on his bed.

"Something wrong?" Lenard asked, bookmarking his page. He looked down over the edge of his top bunk.

"It's Henry," Gabriel replied. "He's taking the fight really hard. Henry's acting like he caused it or something. And he gave me this note from Edward Hyde. Somehow he expects me to know what to do with it!"

"May I look at it?"

Gabriel nodded. "You know a lot about handwriting. Maybe you can give me some expert advice. What can you tell me about this?"

Lenard took the note. He opened up a book on handwriting, flipped a few pages, and examined the note closely, sometimes glancing back at the book. "That's odd. Based on his handwriting, he isn't insane...But this _is_ a weird style of writing."

Gabriel nodded as he unzipped his backpack to take out his homework. A piece of paper fluttered down on the floor. Gabriel picked it up.

"Is that note from Henry?" Lenard asked.

"Yup."

"Cool!" Lenard exclaimed. "I recognized the handwriting. Is it personal?"

"Nope. Just an invitation from a year ago. You can look at it if you want." Gabriel handed the note to Lenard.

Lenard compared the paper to the note from Edward.

"Why are you comparing them?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, these styles are pretty much the same." Lenard showed the two notes to Gabriel. "It's just in a different slant."

"Hmm...That's...strange...I don't think we should mention this. What if Henry forged the note?"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know..." Gabriel hoped Henry wasn't still on Edward's side. "Maybe Edward forced him to do it."

"Maybe." Lenard handed the two notes back to Gabriel. "Do you think you should mention that to him? Henry, I mean."

Gabriel shook his head. "Probably not the best idea. I don't want him to think that I'm suspicious of him."

"Good idea."


	7. The Incident With Hastie

Edward Hyde was nowhere to be found. Teachers searched for him. He wasn't even in his room.

But the disappearance of one student caused another to basically change completely. Henry Jekyll suddenly became very outgoing. He joined a few after school activities. Yes, he was heading towards a great life. On January 8, there was a party. Henry came. So did Hastie and Gabriel. Henry looked very happy.

But on January 12 and January 14, Henry didn't leave his room at all. Not even for class! Gabriel tried to visit him both days. And on both days, Henry didn't answer the door or say anything. When Henry wouldn't leave his room on January 15, Gabriel began to worry.

Gabriel went to visit Hastie Lanyon again. Hastie looked like he saw a ghost.

"Hastie!" Gabriel exclaimed. "What happened? Are you sick?"

Hastie shook his head. "Something scared the crap out of me, that's what. But I'm leaving this school. I can't stay here. Sorry. I have your phone number. I'll text you sometime when I get to my new school."

"Do you have Henry's number?" Gabriel asked. "I can give it to you if-"

"No. I'm not talking to Henry. He's _dead_ to me now! I don't want to hear any more about him. If you want to know more about it, just ask Henry."

"He, uh, locked himself in his room." Gabriel coughed.

Hastie shrugged. "Yeah, he probably did. Someday you might learn it. But I'm not going to tell you now. I can't let anyone hear. Also, it will scare the crap out of you, too! You can stay if you want. But don't mention Henry, or I'll literally kick you out."

Gabriel nodded.

They talked for a while. Talked about classes, teachers, friends, sports...Basically anything but Henry Jekyll. After a few hours, Gabriel left his friend alone.


	8. The Letter

**Um don't judge I don't text people I don't know what texting looks like.**

* * *

Gabriel texted Henry.

what did u do that scared hastie like that? also y arent u friends anymore? and how come u shut yourself in ur room? i mean u might not b missing much in class but still. r u sick? what kind of sickness is it? hope u get better soon :) -Gabriel-

This was the reply:

sorry. im not talking 2 hastie ever again. and no im not sick. i will stay indoors all the time. sorry if i never get 2 visit u. i did this 2 myself. u no life sucks :'( i didnt no it could suck so bad but it does. i did a lot of sin and now i suffer :'( i will text u soon i hope bai -Jekyll-

Gabriel was shocked. One: Henry never signed his texts with his last name! Two: What sin? What did he do? Henry also avoided Gabriel's original question about why Hastie and Henry weren't friends. WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON? Maybe Edward was behind all of this...

Two weeks later, Hastie moved schools.

Someone knocked on the door. Gabriel opened it.

There was a boy from the school. Gabriel didn't really recognize him.

"Hi Gabriel," the boy said. "I'm Hastie's room-mate. My name is John."

"Hi."

"Hastie told me to give you this." John handed Gabriel a letter. John left without a word.

"Ooookay..." Gabriel closed the door and looked at the letter.

* * *

For Gabriel Utterson ONLY. No one else should read this. As soon as Gabriel Utterson reads it, the letter should be BURNED and NO ONE ELSE SHOULD READ IT.

* * *

Gabriel opened the letter. On the inside was another envelope.

* * *

You should only read this if Henry Jekyll disappears or dies.

* * *

"What...?" Gabriel sat down on the bed.

Why would Hastie care if Henry disappeared? Why did he mention dying? They were only in high school!

But Gabriel could be trusted. He put the letter under his mattress, hoping he would never be in the circumstances where he would have to read it. Because Henry would be gone or dead. And the truth may be horrible.


	9. The Weird Window Incident

Henry still didn't leave his room. Gabriel tried to visit sometimes, but every single time, Henry wouldn't open the door. Gabriel learned that Henry had even locked Poole out, but Poole did get his stuff. Poole just moved in with Hastie's room-mate, who was relieved to have someone to talk to.

Gabriel walked outside of the school with Rich Enfield. They stopped at the window where Rich told his story. It looked very different from that angle.

Gabriel wondered if the story caused it all. Maybe looking for Edward Hyde caused trouble for Henry. What if Edward was blackmailing Henry or something like that?

"Hey Rich," Gabriel said, "I wanna to look at something. Can you follow me?"

Rich nodded and followed Gabriel to the window of Henry Jekyll's dorm. He was on the second floor. The window was opened halfway, and Henry Jekyll was sitting in a chair near it.

"Henry!" Gabriel called. "How are you?"

Henry glanced out the window. He was confused for a few seconds, but he smiled when he saw his friend. "I'm not doing very good," Henry replied. "I think I'll be over it soon...Thank goodness."

"Do you think you come outside?" Gabriel asked. "You stay indoors too much. Why don't you join me and my cousin Rich? We're just walking around the place."

"I would, but I can't go outside." Henry shook his head.

"I was looking forward to meeting you," Rich said. "I've heard so much about you from Gabriel."

"Sorry." Henry winced. "I think you just missed the chance for that..."

"We can just stay here and talk to you if you want!" Gabriel suggested.

"I was going to say the same thing-"

He suddenly had a horrified expression. Then Henry squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. It looked like he was in a lot of pain. Then, Henry's skin turned gray. Henry ducked under the window.

"Henry!" Gabriel yelled. "Henry?!"

The curtain was yanked closed.

Gabriel and Rich ran. They stopped when they reached the entrance to the school. Rich leaned against the wall for support. Gabriel wondered what happened. Was it some kind of sickness? What sickness would cause his appearance like that?

"That was...Oh my God..." Gabriel shook his head.

They went into the school silently.


	10. The Last Night

**Random fact: Once I accidentally said "her" for Henry Jekyll. Maybe I shouldn't be gender-bending them...XD**

* * *

Someone knocked on the door to Gabriel's room. Gabriel opened it, hoping it wasn't for Lenard because he wasn't there and Gabriel didn't want to explain everything.

"Oh, hi Poole."

Poole seemed really nervous. "Gabriel! I think Henry might be in trouble...as in danger!"

"What?! Quick, get in. Can you tell me what happened?"

Poole sat down on the chair. "Okay...You know how Henry is. He always shuts himself in his room. I think...I think something happened to him."

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriel.

"Well...I think there might have been...Some, uh...I think there could have been foul play!" Poole wasn't sure how else to say it.

"WHAT?! What happened?!"

"Well...Just follow me!" Poole left the room.

Gabriel followed Poole to the hallway. They were headed towards Henry's room, but Poole just randomly stopped.

"You should probably be really quiet," Poole whispered. "I don't want Henry to know you're here."

Gabriel nodded. He and Poole continued to Henry's room.

Poole knocked on the door. "Hi Henry. How are you doing?"

"Uh...Fine! Fine!" someone from inside said.

"Do you think Gabriel could visit you?"

"N-no...No thanks...I'm fine!" The person sounded extremely nervous.

Poole nodded. "Okay. Bye." He left.

Gabriel frowned and followed Poole. Poole kept going until he was outside. He turned around to face Gabriel.

"Tell me, Gabriel. Did that sound like Henry's voice?"

"I don't know," Gabriel replied. "It seems...Different."

Poole nodded. "It's been like that for, like, eight days. I can't handle it anymore! Oh, and he's been handing me these weird notes to give to the science teacher. He wants her to get some weird salt thing...But then he says that they aren't pure enough or something. Then I give her back the medicine with a note...Hang on..." Poole produced a crumpled paper from his pocket. He flattened it out and handed it to Gabriel.

Gabriel frowned at the note. It said, "I'm sorry to tell you that this batch is not pure enough. I got some from the teacher who bought a huge batch of it a few years ago. Please try to find the purest version if you can!"

"Well...This is really weird," Gabriel replied. "But why were you snooping around in his notes?"

"The teacher got kind of mad," Poole said. "She said the pharmacist threw it at her, and she wanted to know what it was all about. But I don't know."

"His handwriting kind of looks different," remarked Gabriel. "Are you sure this is Henry's?"

"Why would it matter? I already saw who wrote it!"

"You did?"

Poole nodded. "Once I saw someone right outside of the room. When he saw me, he ran right back into the room. If that guy was my friend, why did he run away?"

"Maybe Henry has some...weird...really weird sickness," Gabriel replied. "Maybe the medicine would help him."

"The person in that room isn't Henry Jekyll!" Poole looked around nervously, and then said in a whisper, "He was shorter. And really freaky. Before you ask: Yes, I think it was Edward Hyde. But what's he doing there?!"

"Well...I know one thing we could do...We could just break down the door."


	11. The Other Side Of The Door

**Well this chapter is shorter than the rest of them. -_- *sigh* It's only in the two-hundreds...**

* * *

Poole liked the idea. "Of course! We should totally do that! I can get a screwdriver so we can take it off by the hinges. You know, it would be bad to get in trouble for jacking up a door."

Gabriel nodded.

Poole ran off. A few minutes later, he came back with a screwdriver. "Let's go."

They carefully headed towards Henry's room. Gabriel knocked on the door.

"Henry? Are you in there?"

No reply. Something moved in there, though.

"Let us in or else we'll knock down this door." What the heck would you say in that situation?! Gabriel did NOT plan to be doing something like that. What happened to normal days where he would just be studying or doing homework or talking with Rich?!

"Have some mercy!" someone inside shouted.

That wasn't Henry's voice.

It was Edward's.

Gabriel nodded to Poole. Poole started unscrewing the hinges. When the last one was unscrewed, he kicked down the door. The room was perfectly clean. It looked like a normal room of a teen student...except for the dead body lying on the rug.


	12. Letters

Gabriel carefully moved it so they could see the face. It was Edward Hyde. He was dead without a doubt. A bottle of poison was still clutched in his dead hands. This clearly was a suicide case. Gabriel and Poole searched the room all over. There was no evidence except for one thick envelope addressed to Gabriel. He opened the envelope and three papers fell out. Two were letters. One wasn't in an envelope. That one said:

* * *

Everything I own can go to you, Gabriel. But if you want, you can give Poole's paintings back. He gave a few to me.

-Henry

* * *

Gabriel blinked. Was this like a...will? Meaning Henry was _dead_?

Gabriel looked at the letters. "I'd better go read these."

Poole nodded.

Gabriel went to his room. He opened the first letter, which said:

* * *

Read the letter from Hastie.

It will explain a LOT.

Then you can read the letter from me.

* * *

Gabriel frowned. "Poole, I'll go read this...Then I guess at like, midnight, we can go and get the teachers..."

Poole nodded. "Let's hope we can find Henry..."

* * *

**Alright well I don't know if I will finish this!**

**I already started chapter 13, but I'm kind of stuck...****It's probably 'cause I don't like the ending of this book.**

**Like I'm also making a comic version of it. (Not a serious graphic novel. Just a lot of weird stuff that follows the plot of the book.) But I'm stuck on that too. So...Yah. ****I might get around to finishing the thing.**

**Let's hope you guys know how the real book ends 'cause I don't want you to be filled with suspense.**

**If not, I ain't spoiling it for ya 'cause the ending is sad!**


End file.
